


Can't Help (Falling in Love With You)

by Satella



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satella/pseuds/Satella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought he screwed up. He was sure he scared Steve off for good. And right before their first year anniversary, too. But Steve has a trick or two up his sleeve to show Tony that he isn't the only one who feels this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help (Falling in Love With You)

A soft sound emanated from the den. Tony was confused. He distinctly remembered the Avengers all making plans tonight. Bruce and Natasha were having dinner, Clint was visiting his family, and Thor was visiting Jane.  
He slapped a hand to his forehead, muttering to himself.  
“Steve.”  
The incident happened nearly a week ago, and Tony still couldn't force himself to look Steve in the eyes, choosing to avoid him whenever possible. What's worse was the fact that their one year anniversary was upon them and they hadn't said a single word to each other. Tony spent his nights and days virtually living in his lab, choosing only to come out for breaks and food, some of which were forced upon him by his friends. But throughout everything, he continued avoiding Steve, going so far as opting for sleeping in his lab rather than with his boyfriend. Steve kept trying to approach him, but he always slinked off before the soldier got too close.  
He knew it was hurting Steve, he just didn't know if he would be able to handle being around him for a while.

* * *

 

_Tony came staggering in, clearly intoxicated from his night out with the guys. Looking up from his place on the couch next to Natasha, Steve let a sigh escape his lips. Footsteps echoed down the hall, telling the duo that the rest of the force had trickled into their bedrooms to retire, leaving Tony all alone._   
_“I'd hate to cut this marathon short, little lady, but I've got a man-child to look after,” he whispered angrily, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics._   
_“Steeeeevie~” he sing-songed._   
_Natasha simply rose and turned the television off. “It's fine, Cap. You take care of… This. I'll go bug Bruce.”_   
_With that, the redhead sauntered off, quietly slipping through the door at the far end of the room. Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony sloppily stumbled his way over to Steve, plopping down on his lap and pressing his face into the larger man's collarbone. “Alllllllll mine! Alllllllll mine!” He continued nuzzling into the blonde as he flailed his legs, giggling like a small child. “Stevie is all mine!”_   
_His voice carried through the home. Immediately, Steve shushed him, scolding his rambunctious behavior._   
_“Let's get you to bed, Tony.”_   
_“But I'm not tiredddddd! I wanna stay up wif my boyfrienddddd!”_   
_“Enough!” Steve hissed in a whisper, quickly scooping the drunkard up and rising from the couch. A loud squeal escaped from the smaller man's lips. “Honestly, Tony. I have seen you drunk, but this is ridiculous. You are acting like a child.”_   
_Tears began welling up in the brunette's eyes as he was carried toward their shared bedroom. “Do you hate me? Please don't hate me Stevie. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hated me!”_   
_Steve gave another exasperated sigh, “No, Tony. I could never hate you. You just need to take better care of yourself. Hell, you should let me take care of you. I am your boyfriend, after all.”_   
_Immediately the tears ceased, leaving a brilliant grin in its wake. “Do you really mean that, Stevie?” His voice was full of all the wonder and life that Tony always shoved down deep inside, so Steve could do nothing but smile softly down at him as he stepped into their room and laid Tony down on their bed._   
_“Yes, Tony. I really do. Now, I'm going to help you change, and you are going to bed. Do you hear me?” Tony nodded._   
_He made quick work of undressing and redressing his boyfriend, brushing off the flirty and seductive remarks made in the process. “Okay, now go to bed. I'm going to go take a shower, and you better be asleep by the time I get back.”_

_Ten minutes later, the supersoldier returned from the bathroom, clean and calm, ready for bed. The moment he stepped into the room, his breath caught in his throat. Tony was laying stretched out across their bed in nothing but a pair of Steve's boxers, giving the blonde his best 'come hither' look._   
_He quickly shook it off. Why did Tony have to go and wear his clothes? He knew it drove Steve crazy!_   
_“Tony, what did I tell you? Go to bed. We are going to have a long day at SHIELD tomorrow. Not to mention your press conference.”_   
_“But Steeeeeeevieeeeeeeee! I wanna have some funnnnn!” he whined, throwing himself from his side to his back._   
_“No, Tony. I am not taking advantage of you while you're drunk.”_   
_“But Steeee-”_   
_“No. You know my policy. Both of us are sober, or we don't do anything.”_   
_Tony tried his best to look irresistible, but Steve wasn't having any of it._   
_“Goodnight, Tony.”_   
_Slowly, he slipped under the covers and flipped the switch on the lamp, casting the room into muted darkness._   
_Huffing and puffing, Tony finally shuffled under the covers and wiggled his way close to Steve. As usual, strong arms enveloped the smaller man, drawing him to a broad, warm chest. He quietly buried his face into the crook of Tony's neck and softly breathed in the man's sweet scent, slightly tainted with alcohol._   
_Just as Steve was about to drift off into sleep, Tony wiggled around until he was face-to-face with Steve._   
_“Stevie, there's something I've been meaning to talk to ya 'bout for a while now.”_   
_“Is this something you wouldn't normally say if you were sober, Tony? Because you know I don't want you beating yourself up if you accidentally say something you'll regret later.” He frowned at the bundle in his arms._   
_Tony just brushed off his response._   
_“Stevie, one day, I want to have kids,” he whispered, as if it was the biggest secret in the world._   
_“I know, Tony. You want to have your awesome genius kids...” Steve's heart began feeling heavy. He always knew that this was going to come. He knew that Tony would tell him that he wasn't what he wanted, he couldn't give him what he needed. Steve couldn't give him children… This was probably him letting Steve go, because he wouldn't have the heart to do it sober._   
_Steve quickly released Tony, pulling away from him._   
_“Of course I want to have awesome genius kids! I'm Tony Stark! Any child of mine will be a genius!” he shot up in bed, excitement lining every word._   
_“I guess I'll just go now...” Steve whispered, rising from the bed._   
_“Why, Stevie? Do you not want kids?” Tony was seriously confused. Part of his logical side was beginning to see through the haze, but it wasn't quite aware just yet. He couldn't make sense on why Steve would be upset by him wanting to have children._   
_“Of course I want children. I just know you won't want them with me.”_   
_The technician looked shell shocked. “That's absurd! Who better to have them with than you? I wouldn't want to raise kids with anyone else, Steve! I love you!”_   
_And just like that, they both froze, staring each other down, awkwardly. Neither blinked._   
_“You… You what?” Steve asked, hoping that his ears did not deceive him. Does Tony really…?_   
_“I said… I have to work on something down in my lab!”_   
_He quickly shot out of bed and stumbled toward the door, throwing it open in his race to escape. He was just sprinting down the hall when Steve called out, “Tony! Wait!”_   
_Using his super speed, he took off after his tipsy other half, a grin sitting proudly on his face. Tony said it. Tony said it before he did. Tony loved him…_   
_He had his hand raised to the keypad that would open the door to the lab, but he decided against pounding in the code. Tony accidentally let the cat out of the bag… He would want time alone to deal with it._   
_Silently, Steve turned around and trudged back upstairs to their bedroom, the grin never leaving his face._   
_“Jarvis?” he called out softly, hoping the AI was still awake._   
_“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” came his polite response._   
_“Please keep an eye on Tony for me? Tell me if he needs anything or if anything happens?”_   
_“Of course, sir.”_

Deciding to take a chance, Tony slowly stepped down the hall, the sound of an unfamiliar instrument growing louder with each shuffle. Just when he made it to the doorway of the den, he peered in, taking in Steve and all his glory.  
His hair was combed back in its normal style, but what was odd was the attire donning his body. He wore slacks and a button up dress shirt with a vest. Small candles were lit all around the room and on the small coffee table sat two champagne flutes, next to what looked like dinner. Tony's stomach let out a growl with the sight.  
He was incredibly confused by everything he took in. That's when he realized what Steve was holding. Even more bizarre. A ukulele.  
Softly, Steve's voice began filling the room, that soft baritone calming Tony's nerves and momentarily alleviating his confusion.  
_Wise men say_  
Tony's heart began to melt. He never told anyone that this was his favorite song. How could Steve be so perfect and pick the one song he had a weakness for?  
_Only fools rush in_  
He slowly stepped into the room, easing toward Steve's seat on the couch.  
But I can't help  
And that's when their eyes finally met.  
_Falling in love_  
 _With_  
 _You._  
“What is all this?” Tony asked, gesturing to the whole room as he sat down. “And when did you learn to play a ukulele?”  
Steve smiled softly at Tony and gestured for him to move closer. Confused, he did as the other wanted. Suddenly, Steve's arms wrapped around Tony and he held the ukulele in front of them.  
“Give me your hand.”  
Slowly, Tony's left hand met Steve's and it was led to the neck of the ukulele.  
“Now the other.”  
Again, Tony's hand met Steve's and it fell to the body of the instrument.  
“Just play, with me, Tony.”  
_Take my hand_  
 _Take my whole_  
 _Heart_  
 _Too_  
Finally, Tony joined in, their voices melding together.  
' _Cause I_  
 _Can't_  
 _Help_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _With_  
 _You_  
Tony's fingers slipped from the ukulele as Steve's made the last few notes as soft as possible. He slowly leaned forward and whispered into Tony's ear.  
_'Cause I_  
 _Can't_  
 _Help_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _With_  
 _You_  
He was shocked beyond belief, that was for sure. Did this mean that… He didn't make a fool of himself? Did this mean that-  
“Tony, I want nothing more than to be by your side and grow old with you. I want to have as many kids as possible with you. I want a future with you. I want everything with you.” He slowly surged forward when Tony turned his head, firmly pressing their lips together. Finally, they pulled away, both feeling equally spent.

 

* * *

  
Just before either of them could lean forward and continue their heartwarming moment, a squeal was heard from above them. Both immediately stopped and looked at each other, extreme confusion littered their faces.  
“Was that… Clint?” Tony asked, eyes scurrying around the room, looking for the source of the odd noise.  
“I thin-”  
“Oh shit!”  
There was a rattle, a slam, and suddenly, the whole ventilation shaft fell from the ceiling, landing across the den from the happily reunited couple.  
“Clint?!”  
“I uh… I can explain!”  
“What the hell were you doing up there, Barton?” Tony was seething. He couldn't stand being spied on, especially while he was being sentimental and having an intimate moment. His face quickly turned pink, a warm blush dusted every surface. Steve would have basked in it had he not been frustrated by his ally's… odd entrance.  
“Yes, please do explain to us, Clinton. I would love to know what caused you to spy on us, from the ventilation shaft, no less!” Steve officially went into angry mother hen mode. Tony chuckled behind him, features slowly returning to their normal shades.  
“It was just too cute to res-'Tasha! Help me!” Clint cowered in fear as Steve took a taunting step forward.  
“Dammit, Barton! Why'd you have to say that!”  
They both quickly turned around and saw the rest of their team peeking around the frame of the door, Thor with his dopey grin, Bruce with his soft smile, and Natasha with her righteous smirk. Well, less of a smirk now that she had been caught.  
“You know what? I don't even care. Everyone leave! Now!”  
Groaning in response to their commander, they all shuffled down the hall and into their respective rooms, leaving the happy couple alone to have peace once again.

“I'm sorry about that, Tony. I didn't know they would be watching. I didn't even know they were home.”  
Tony just grinned at him.  
“Happy anniversary, Steve.”  
“Happy anniversary, Tony.”  
They leaned in for another kiss, but Steve bypassed Tony's lips in favor of his ear. Quietly, he whispered,  
“Tony, I can't help falling in love with you.”


End file.
